Accused
by Katetodd4eva
Summary: Gibbs is accused of murder. Who will come to his rescue?
1. Chapter 1

Kate woke up and rolled over. What she didn't expect was it to be empty. She laid back down and sighed. She was used to waking up next to Gibbs. It had been months since he stopped getting up before her. After showering, she headed down stairs expecting to see Gibbs with the paper and a coffee. What she found was a pot of coffee and an empty kitchen. There wasn't even a note. She poured herself a cup and sat down. She pulled out her cell and tried to call Gibbs. She kept getting diverted to voice mail. After a few tries she decided to head to work, knowing he would have to be there.

Kate exited the elevator and saw Tony at his desk. She took a look over at Gibbs' desk and he wasn't there. She continued to her desk and sat her stuff down.

"Tony, have you seen Gibbs? "She asked. Without looking up from his screen she replied.

"Shouldn't you already know the answer to that question" he said with a smile. Kate sighed. Ever since they told the team about their relationship, Tony has gotten a lot more irritable.

"Tony, has Gibbs arrived yet?" she asked again.

"No he has not" he said, still with a smile. Kate picked up her phone and tried calling him again. Still no answer. She let out another sigh and sat down with her head in her hands.

"Something wrong, Kate?" Tony asked, finally looking over his computer.

"I don't know where Gibbs is and he isn't answering his phone" she tells him.

"I don't know why you're so worried. It's Gibbs" he said as he reclined in his chair.

"Your right" Kate said relaxing a little. The elevators dinged and Kate turned around hoping to see Gibbs, instead she saw McGee and some other agents.

"Morning" McGee greeted happily on his way to his desk.

"Morning McGee" Kate said.

"No Gibbs this morning?" McGee asked noticing the empty desk. Kate ignored the question, earning a questionable look from McGee to Tony.

"Apparently Gibbs is missing and Mrs. Gibbs is freaking out" Tony said jokingly.

"Hey I am not freaking out and don't call me that" she said.

"Well you're dating him" Tony pointed out.

"Doesn't mean I become "she spat back. Tony knew how to push her buttons and he was clearly doing it right now.

"I think you can stop worrying now Kate" McGee said as he noticed Gibbs step out of the elevator. Kate stood up and her body relaxed as he seemed to be fine, except for one thing. No coffee.

"Are you ok?"Kate asked as she stepped out from her desk to meet him. He didn't answer, only grabbed her arm and dragged her away from the bullpen.

"What's going on?" she asked, not impressed by his actions.

"I need you to tell the truth. Do not lie to protect me ok?"he said in a low voice. Kate looked at him confused.

"Jet what is going on?" she asked. He gave a sigh.

"Just do what I tell you" he said. Kate nodded. Gibbs gave her a small smile then went back to his desk. Kate stood there trying to piece together what was going on. The night before everything had seemed fine. They shared a dinner in front of the TV and ended the night with heated love making. She eventually went back to her desk, Tony and McGee watching her. The bullpen was silent for the rest of the morning. Kate was still in a daze when two men entered the bullpen.

"Agent Gibbs" one of them said. Kate's head shot up to the two men, then over to Gibbs. He stood up and met them in the middle of the bullpen.

"Yeah?"he answered.

"Agents Jackson and Nichols, homicide. You need to come with us" The older of the men said.

"Why?" Kate asked suddenly standing up.

"Boss?" McGee and Tony asked at the same time. Gibbs looked over at Kate.

"Remember what I said" he said then walked out towards the elevator, the homicides cops following him. Tony and McGee turned their attention to Kate, who stood their frozen.

'What has he done?' she thought.

"Kate what's going on?" Tony asked seriously. Kate looked at him.

"I...I don't know" she replied quietly. Then an idea popped into her head.

"McGee, can you pull up his phone records" she said turning to face to younger agent.

"Sure "he replied as he quickly went back to his desk and started typing. Tony and Kate soon joined him, looking over his shoulder.

"There are many calls from your phone. Then he has one number that called at...0515 today" McGee tells them. Kate looks at the highlighted number.

"I don't recognize the number" Kate said.

"You didn't hear his phone ring?" Tony asked.

"No.I was exhausted from..."she stopped before she said too much, but Tony being Tony already knew what she was going to say.

"And here I thought he would have trouble keeping up with you" he said with a smirk. Kate elbowed him in the ribs.

"I can do a search on the number" McGee said getting their attention.

"Do it McGee" Kate said then went back over to her desk. She pulled out the case file that they had just finished and read over it to take her mind of everything else.

"The call came from an apartment in Georgetown. It is rented by Steven Bradbury" McGee said reading from his screen.

"I don't know a Steven Bradbury" Kate said trying to think.

"The question is, does Gibbs?" Tony asked. After McGee spending endless amounts of time doing a background check on Steven, they still couldn't find a connection between him and Gibbs.

"Todd" Kate answered her ringing phone.

"Agent Todd, this is Agent Jackson. We need you to come down town and answer some questions" he informed her.

"Uh, ok. I'll be there as soon as I can" she replied and put the phone down then grabbed her coat and bag.

"What's going on?" Tony asked.

"They need me to answer some questions" Kate said quickly heading for the elevator.


	2. Chapter 2

"We understand that you and Agent Gibbs are dating" agent Nichols stated.

"Yes" Kate answered. She had never been this side of the table before .All she kept thinking about was what Gibbs had told her. Tell the truth.

"How long has that been going on?" Nichols asked.

"10 months" she told them. She was used to doing her own interrogations and could anticipate what the next questions would be.

"You are living together?" Jackson now asked.

"Yes. I moved in 3 months ago".

"So what were you doing last night between 5:30 and 7:30 this morning?" Nichols asked.

"I was asleep until my alarm woke me at 7".

"Was Mr. Gibbs home when you woke up?" Nichols asked. Kate knew this wouldn't end to well. All she could think about was what Gibbs had told her earlier that morning.

"No he was not" she said with a sigh. She hated that she had been 'ordered' not to try and defend him.

"Do you mind telling me what all this is about" she said quickly. She knew she had a right to know. Jackson opened a file and handed her a picture. It was of a man lying face down in a pool of his own blood from a gash on the back of his head. It didn't take Kate long to figure it out.

"You think Jethro did this?" she asked.

"Are you saying he didn't?" Jackson asked.

"Jethro would never kill anybody. Not intentionally" she said quickly. He was a marine and in their job there was bound to be a reason to kill someone, if they liked it or not.

"The victim is Steven Bradbury" Nichols continued. Kate studied the photo.

"Do you know him?" Jackson asked. Kate shook her head.

"I don't know a Steven Bradbury and neither does Jethro" she told them matter of factly.

"And you would know this?" Nichols asked.

"Look I have known Jethro for three years. His friends are the people we work with and maybe some guys from when he was a marine, but that's it" she said getting annoyed now.

"Ok. That will be all for now" Jackson said grabbing the photo and getting up from his chair.

"Can I see him?" she asked quickly. Jackson looked back at Nichols.

"He's my boss, I need to know what he wants us to do" she said. Jackson nodded.

"Two minutes" he said opening the door, gesturing for Kate to follow. She quickly got up from her chair and followed him down the hall to another interrogation room.

"Two minutes" he reminded her as he opened the door for her. She stepped in and saw Gibbs sitting in a chair, his elbows on the desk and head in his hands. He didn't turn to see who it was, but once he heard her heels click on the floor towards him he quickly looked up. As soon as he saw Kate he got up from his chair. Kate couldn't control herself. She threw her arms around him and hid her face in his neck.

"Did you do exactly what I said?" he asked. She nodded then pulled back to look at him.

"I don't understand. Why are you letting them keep you here? Tell them the truth" she said, tears stinging her eyes. He reached out and moved her hair from her face.

"Do your job and you will find the truth" he told her. he wrapped his arms around her again.

"You're the boss now. If DiNozzo doesn't agree, tell him he can join me" he said making her laugh. She pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"I'll do my best" she told him.

"I know" he said then leaned down and kissed her. He pulled her to him as much as possible.

"Two minutes are up" came Jackson's voice. They pulled apart and Kate glared at him for ruining their moment. She sighed then turned back to Gibbs. She couldn't find the right words so she just hugged him, then.

"I love you" she whispered into his ear.

"I love you too" he whispered back then kissed her cheek.

"You better go" he told her. And with that she walked out of the room, then out of the building and to her car. She sat for a minute trying to decided what to do. She just wanted to cry. She knew if Gibbs didn't start telling the truth then he was definitely going down for Steven Bradbury's murder. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. She had to save him like he had done many times. And Steven Bradbury was her starting point.


	3. Chapter 3

Kate entered the bullpen and threw her things on her desk.

"How's Gibbs?" Tony asked first.

"He's fine. He wants us to do our jobs to get him out of this mess" she told him and McGee.

"Great, I've always wanted my own team" Tony said happily.

"Sorry DiNozzo, Gibbs wants me in charge and if you don't like it you can go join him" she said. She wasn't going to let anyone stand in her way when it came to saving Gibbs. Tony just stared at her.

"McGee I want you to pull up everything you can find on Steven Bradbury" Kate told McGee.

"Sure" McGee said as he quickly started working on his computer. Kate sat down at her desk. She was trying to think of everything that needed to be done to clear his name. Tony walked over and stood in front of Kate's desk.

"Is he ok?"he asked quietly.

"He's fine" she told him. He nodded.

"Are you ok?"he then asked. Kate looked up at him.

"I would be better if he would stop being Gibbs" she said finally looking up at him.

"We will get him back" he told her. She gave him a weak smile.

"Thanks Tony" she said softly before he went back to his desk.

"Kate" McGee said suddenly. Kate quickly got up from her desk and went over to McGee.

"He has a wife, Jill Bradbury. No kids and she has been hospitalized four times the past two months" McGee informed her.

"Hospitalized for what?" she asked. McGee clicked some more buttons.

"She was being bashed. Multiply bruises, fractured cheek bone and a broken rib at one stage" he said.

"Is there a police report?" Kate asked. McGee shook his head.

"No". Kate sighed.

"There has to be a link between her and Gibbs somewhere. Can you do a background check on her. I need to talk to Ducky" she said then left the two alone.

"Ducky?" Kate called as she entered autopsy. Ducky popped his head out of one of the freezers.

"Right here. What can I do for you?" he asked happily.

"Did Jethro call you last night or this morning?" she asked. Ducky thought for a minute.

"No, I don't believe he did. Why? is something wrong?" he asked quickly. Kate sighed.

"He is being accused of murder" she told him. Ducky gasped.

"Now that is a problem".

"The problem is he didn't do it and he won't tell the truth" Kate said.

"Oh dear. I'm sure he has a good reason. You know he wouldn't being doing it if she didn't".

"I know, I just...I'm just worried that we won't be able to clear his name" she told him. She took a deep breath to calm herself. Ducky walked up to her and placed a reassuring hand on her arm.

"He wouldn't have let you in charge if he didn't think you could do it" he told her making her smile.

"Thanks Ducky. I should go check on the boys" she told him. She gave him a small hug then left autopsy. Once the doors closed she let the few tears fall down her face. She quickly wiped her face and took two calming breaths before the doors opened and she stepped out and headed for the bullpen.

"How's that background check coming McGee?" she asked rounding the corner.

"I've pulled everything I could. She is an only child, her father was a marine, retired seven years ago" he told her.

"What was his name?" she asked.

"Uh...Bradley Connor. He died a year and half ago" he said. Kate was trying to remember some of the people Gibbs had mentioned when he finally opened up about his past.

"Do the name sound familiar?" Tony asked coming over to McGee's desk. Kate shook her head.

"I can't be sure. Can you pull up his service records and a list of everyone he has ever served with" Kate said. McGee just nodded.

"What can I do?" Tony asked.

"Phone records of Jill Bradbury. and any credit card transactions. She wasn't at the house and homicide hasn't chased her up. When you find her, bring her in" Kate instructed.

"See, Gibbs did know what he was doing leaving you in charge" Tony commented before sitting down and getting started. A small smile appeared on her face. After what felt hours McGee finally had something.

"Uh Kate" he said. Kate's head shot up and looked over at McGee's shocked face.

"What is it McGee?" she asked.

"He served with Gibbs in '94 then again in '96"he told her. Kate got up and went over to his desk.

"That explains it. Jill was getting beat up, she couldn't take it anymore so she hit back and killed him. She called Gibbs knowing he would help her. He took the blame to protect an old friend's daughter" she said.

"What are we going to do?" McGee asked.

"Find Mrs. Bradbury and convince her to confess" Kate said turning her attention to Tony.

"Anything?" she asked. Tony put the phone down and printed something from his computer.

"Apparently Mrs. Bradbury got hungry. She used her credit card at a seven eleven an hour ago" he said and grabbed the paper from the printer.

"Here are the details" he said handing her the paper.

"Great. Thank you" she said as she hurriedly grabbed her things.

"Do you want us to come?" McGee asked. Kate shook her head.

"No. I think it's better if I go alone. oh and don't forget to tell Abby and Ducky what's going on. I'm sure they are anxious to know" she said then exited the bullpen.


	4. Chapter 4

Kate stood out the front of the seven eleven and looked around for a place to eat. She spotted some picnic tables over by the playground across the road. As she got closer she saw a woman sitting alone, her

bag next to her.

"Jill Bradbury?" Kate asked as she stood near the picnic table. The woman looked up at her.

"Yes?" she said in a soft and nervous voice. Kate smiled and sat down next to her.

"I'm Special Agent Kate Todd, NCIS"she introduced herself. She could tell by the look on Jill's face that she knew what this was about.

"Can I ask you a few questions?" Kate continued. Jill nodded.

"Did you know your husband was found dead this morning?" she started. Jill nodded again.

"Yes" she answered in a small voice.

"Where you home?" Kate asked.

"No, I was...I have been staying at a friend's place" Jill told her. Kate held her tongue and continued her professional questioning.

"City homicide has a man in custody. They think he murdered your husband".

"Oh"Jill said not looking at Kate.

"Only problem is, he won't tell them why he did it. Do you know why anyone would want to kill your husband ?"she asked. Jill shook her head.

"No. Steven had many friends" she told Kate. Kate reached into her bag and grabbed her wallet and pulled out a photo and showed it to Jill.

"This is the man they are holding and according to my research, it seems you know him" she said as Jill starred at the picture of Kate and Gibbs. Jill looked up from the photo to Kate with big eyes.

"I think you should come with me" Kate said as she stood up. Jill handed back the photo and followed Kate to the car.

"Do you want to do the interrogation, cause I could if you want" Tony said as he tried to match Kate's pace to the interrogation room.

"No. I want to get this confessing out of her. After all it is my boyfriend protecting her" she told him then entered the room while Tony joined McGee, Abby and Ducky in the observation room.

"Do you think it was a good idea to let Kate do the interrogation?" McGee asked.

"She is the boss. no talking her out of it" Tony said as they turned their attention onto Kate and Jill.

"How long have you been married to Steven?" Kate asked.

"Six years" Jill answered. Kate nodded and opened the file in front of her.

"So when did he start abusing you?" Kate asked as she showed Jill the photos that were taken at the hospital in case she was to push charges. Jill turned away from the photos. Kate couldn't tell if she was ashamed or disgusted at what she saw.

"Three years ago" she said, her voice wavering.

"Why didn't you report him to the police?" Kate asked. Jill shook her head.

"I have no job, my father was ill. I couldn't support myself" she explained.

"Let's talk about your father. He was a marine" Kate stated. Jill nodded.

"Yes".

"He must have made some close friends during his service?" Kate said. Jill nodded again.

"Yes. He made many friends" Jill answered.

"Was one of them Leroy Jethro Gibbs?" Kate asked. Jill hesitated the nodded her head.

"His best friend. They stayed in touch once they were home. He...he even came to my father's memorial service" Jill told her.

"So why would he kill your husband?" Kate asked. Jill was silent as she sat back in her chair, avoiding Kate's stare.

"You know what I think. I think you killed your husband, called Mr. Gibbs for help and now you're letting him take the blame" Kate said raising her voice a little. Jill shook her head.

"No" she said in a soft voice.

"So enlighten me. What happened?" Kate asked. Jill looked at Kate but she didn't say anything.

"He may be your father's best friend but he is my boyfriend and I am not going to let you send him to jail" Kate yelled at her. She couldn't take the tension anymore. She thought Jill Bradbury would have been easier to break then this. Jill sighed and wiped a lone tear.

"He came home drunk, which isn't unusual. He...he was angry because I hadn't done the washing up. He came in to the bedroom, dragged out into the lounge room by my hair. He started yell then hit me across the face and I fell to the ground. Then I picked up the poker from the fire place. I...I got up and I hit him. I just wanted him to stop" she said, tears falling down her face.

"Then what happened?" Kate asked in a quiet voice. Jill wiped her face before continuing.

"I ah...I panicked. I called Jethro, hoping he could help me. But he grabbed the poker, wiped my prints off it and then wrapped his hand around it. He told me to...to get away and to turn my phone off. I didn't mean for him to get arrested, I was just scared" she cried.

"The judge will take everything into account, but right now. Jill Bradbury, you are under arrest for the murder of Steven Bradbury" Kate said getting up from her seat.

"Wow. Gibbs is one hell of a friend" Tony said.

"That's why we are the luckiest people in the world" Abby said with a smile.

"So what happens now? Do we get Gibbs back" Abby asked.

"Well we have to take Mrs. Bradbury over and let them hear her confession. Then hopefully Gibbs will agree that that is what happened" Tony told her.

"When they are satisfied, they will let him go" McGee added. Abby smiled and they all returned to the bullpen.


	5. Chapter 5

It was getting close to 6pm and the team were all still at their desk's waiting for their fearless leader.

Kate had her arms resting on her desk and her head in her hands. She had her eyes closed to try and calm her nerves. Tony and McGee were on their computers. Tony playing one of his arcadish games, while McGee was searching the net.

"God this is killing me" Kate said breaking the silence.

"What is?" came the familiar voice. Kate's head snapped up and she saw Gibbs standing at the entrance to the bullpen.

"Oh my god" she gasped as she quickly jumped and went around her desk. She threw her arms around him in a tight hug. Gibbs hugged her back and kissed her cheek.

"Welcome back boss" Tony said standing up.

"Good to have you back" McGee added. Gibbs smiled.

"Good to be back" he said. Kate pulled and hit his chest.

"Don't you ever do that again" she told him then hugged him again.

"I have to agree boss. Kate is worse than you" Tony said. Gibbs pushed Kate back to look at her.

"Is that true?" he asked her.

"You were being accused of murder. I had to get them to do their jobs somehow" she said. He gave her a big smile.

"That's why I left you in charge" he told her. He then leaned down and kissed her. Kate started to deepen the kiss.

"Ah boss, I think Abby is waiting for you" McGee said making Kate stop kissing Gibbs.

"Right. I'll be right back" he said, kissed Kate on the cheek then left for Abby's lab.

Kate snuggled closer to Gibbs and he pulled her closer. He ran his hand up and down her bare back as she tangles her legs with his.

"I was so scared. I thought I was going to lose you" she told him as she played with the hairs on his chest.

"I know" was all he said.

"I still can't understand why you did it?" she said. He sighed then started to explain.

"Before her father died, I made him a promise that I would protect Jill. I couldn't convince her to leave Steve and when she called me, I didn't know what to expect" he said.

"You thought taking the blame would protect her?" she asked.

"I did. But now they know she was a victim of abuse, thanks to you" he added.

"The judge should lessen the sentence. Just promise you will never do anything like that again" she said lifting her head to look at him. He didn't say anything.

"If you do, I swear I will kill you" she added. A smile played at his lips.

"I can't promise anything, but I will try not to" he told her.

"I can't argue with that" she said and leaned in to kiss him.

"I love you" she said softly.

"I love you too" he relied and kissed her again. Kate settled back down and slowly drifted off to sleep. Gibbs watched her sleep and couldn't help but think how lucky he was to be here with Kate right now.

"Thank you" he said quietly before eventually nodding off to sleep.


End file.
